


The Charming One

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maglor, according to Celegorm, simply oozed charm in a way the rest of them never could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth, challenge "Ooze"

_“Maglor was always good at convincing people to do what he wanted. He just oozed charm, you know, in that way that none of us could ever hope to match, but that we knew would only help us because he knew that for him to succeed, the rest of us would have to as well.”_  
_\- Celegorm_  
_The Tirion Times_  
_Sixth Age 141_  
  
“Turko! Why would you do something like that?” Maglor snapped. “We can’t afford for you to just be running around, doing whatever you want to do, as though your actions won’t affect the rest of us. Can’t you see that now we have no chance of convincing any of them to join us?”  
  
“They weren’t going to join us anyways,” Celegorm said. “Moryo offended them last week.”  
  
Maglor rolled his eyes. “I’m surrounded by children! If any of you could just behave yourselves for once, we could be done with this, and that much closer to getting the Silmarils back. But no, you have to flirt with another woman, once again, and this happens. You’re not half as charming as you think you are.”  
  
“No, we’ll leave charming people to you, of course. Dear Maglor, who could charm a coin purse from a miser.” Celegorm refused to look at his brother.  
  
“And dear Celegorm, who always had to be bailed out of trouble by dear Maglor, who for whatever reason loved his brother very much.” Maglor’s voice oozed with sarcasm as he spoke, but he still smiled at his brother.  
  
Celegorm finally looked up at him. “You know, you’re very hard to remain angry at when you do something like that.”  
  
“That’s the point of doing it,” Maglor laughed. “Or did you think that I merely did it for my own amusement?”  
  
“I’d worry far more about you if you regularly talked in the third person about yourself purely for your own amusement,” Celegorm said.  
  
Maglor shrugged. “Even if I did do it for my own amusement, it would simply be part of being an eccentric musical genius.”  
  
“You can’t keep blaming all your habits on that.”  
  
“I can until they figure out that it’s all a lie.” Maglor winked at his younger brother, before leaving the room.  
  
_“I miss my brother all the time. But I miss him even more when I find myself in one of those situations he was always yelling at me about, when he would have to come charm somebody to get me out of trouble. Even Curufin never had to come convince somebody to stop scolding me, or talk them out of punching me, as often as Maglor did. Everyone always thinks it was one of the others, but it was Maglor that kept us all in line, not Maedhros or Ata. Or rather, because he didn’t try to keep us in line but merely kept us out of trouble, he was quite a bit more successful than either of them were._  
  
_Yes – the rest of my brothers miss him too. It’s just that he never had to get them out of trouble as frequently as he did me. Those things just happened when I was around._  
  
_I really hope he comes back one day.”_


End file.
